


You two are pining for years but I’m the disaster gay?

by teakwood



Series: slice of our lives [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakwood/pseuds/teakwood
Summary: Kakashi needs Iruka’s help to set his friends up because they are idiots who don’t have their shit together (as if he has). Also, they don’t really believe in Iruka’s existence as Kakashi’s boyfriend. Double date?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: slice of our lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	You two are pining for years but I’m the disaster gay?

**Author's Note:**

> For a bit of context: Iruka is 17 and in 11th grade, Kakashi is 18, Obito and Rin are 19 and all three are in 13th grade, their final year.   
> I'm mixing school systems, I fear, but it's mostly based on the German, cause I'm too lazy to do research.

“Iruka.” Kakashi drawled the name, stretching the vowels. “I need your help.” He looked sort of pathetic.

“What is it?” Iruka stretched and turned his gaze away from his book and to his boyfriend sitting next to him. 

“My friends don’t get their shit together. It’s our last year in school and they still haven’t admitted their feelings for each other. I don’t want them to lose their chance.” He added something mumbled to the end but Iruka couldn’t make out what it was.

“What was the last thing?” Kakashi’s pink cheeks looked hilarious. “They maybe don’t believe that we’re, you know, dating… They may have implied that I’m lying about us…” 

Iruka snorted. “Why would they think that?” Now he started wheezing. 

“Iruka, would you mind? This is a serious topic.” Talking calming breaths, the brunet finally stopped his outburst. 

“Alright, alright. But honestly, why would they think that you’re lying to them?” Kakashi’s eyes carefully avoided Iruka’s. “Well, we’re not that affectionate in public and don’t see each other often in school or talk, you know? They probably think I’m lying so they won’t pester me anymore. They called me an overly dramatic disaster gay!” If Kakashi hadn’t looked like a beaten puppy Iruka would have laughed. Now, however, he only patted his boyfriend’s arm and made a soothing noise.

“If you had introduced me to your friends, such things wouldn’t happen. But anyway, what did you want my help with?” The smile on the older boy’s face bordered on manic. Iruka was already contemplating which kami he had angered today. “I want to set up Obito and Rin, and you will help me. We go on a double-date, so they see that I’m not lying, and then we leave them somewhere romantic? I don’t know, I’m not good at those things.” 

“Good for you that I kind of am. Finally got over your jealousy about Obito?” Iruka leered, Kakashi spluttered. “Why are you my best friend again? That was more than five years ago! I told you that confidentially!” The silver-haired turned away, pouting. 

“I know it was confidential, that’s why I’m teasing you in private. But Kakashi, you told me you growled at someone because they stood to close to Obito. Poor girl, but also hilarious, you oaf. The only better thing was when Minato took off his shirt and you had a nosebleed so bad you passed out.” Iruka’s fond look took the bite out of his words and laughter. Kakashi turned back to his boyfriend and clapped his hands together briefly. “I had just realized I was gay! But, enough of the past, will you help me set my friends up?” The brunet nodded, because what else should you do when one of your best friends who also happens to be your boyfriend asks you to set up his other friends?

*

They met at the ramen stand in the middle of Konoha on a Friday evening. They met at the ramen stand which has seen all of Konoha’s secrets and decisions throughout the years, the epicenter of the ripples changing their hometown – Ichiraku Ramen. A staple of the Leaf’s dining culture as the food was tasty and, maybe even more important for students, affordable. 

Kakashi had picked Iruka up, ever the gentleman, with an umbrella in hand that didn't help at all against the drizzle and the wetness creeping and clinging to everything and everyone. It was November and the only thing working against the autumn weather was a good coat and staying inside as much as possible. To rephrase: They made it to their destination in record time. A hungry Naruto would have tied in this particular race with them. 

They were the first to arrive. Kakashi made a show out of helping Iruka take off his mantle and moving the chair for him. The slightly flustered teen shot him a sweet smile. “Trying to impress your still-absent friends?” The older boy winked, but the blush above his mask betrayed him. “Only trying to impress one person here, love.” They had already ordered and received their drinks when Obito and Rin appeared, looking like they had been swimming fully clothed. Kakashi waved them over to their table.

“Sorry we are so late, someone”, the brunette shored a glare to the boy next to her who grinned sheepishly and made an apologizing gesture of sorts, “came to pick me up almost half an hour after he said he would come.” She shook some droplets out of her bob onto Kakashi who frowned and sat down across Iruka with a smile. Obito murmured something about kittens and the rain before also dropping down at the table. Rin was still trying to get dry. "Halfway here it started to pour, we got the brunt of it. Punishment for being late, I'm sure." Her laugh was very nice, a sound like Christmas bells. The boys couldn't help but smile too. She focused her attention on Kakashi, an expectant look in her eyes. "Now, Kakashi, don't you want to introduce us to your friend?" Something teasing and challenging played around the corners of her mouth. Kakashi's eyes challenged right back.

“Of course. Rin, Obito, this is my boyfriend Iruka. Iruka, these are Rin and Obito, friends of mine.” Iruka made a pleased face. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I heard a lot about you.” Obito’s grin was toothy, very reminiscent of Naruto. “So you’re real! We thought Kakashi was lying to us.” Ah, his subtlety was also reminiscent of said blond. Rin gave him a shove and hissed his name. “It’s true!” “Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you have to say it.” She sighed dramatically but the fondness for her friend was as clear as day. “Sorry, Iruka. He has no verbal filter. And what he actually wants to say is that we are happy that Kakashi has someone. I’m sure you know how socially inept he is.” She ignored her other friend’s gasp of feigned hurt and instead shared an amused look with Iruka. “You have to tell me, how did the two of you meet? Kakashi is so terribly private, he wouldn’t tell us A. Single. Thing. That’s mainly why we wouldn’t believe him.” “That’s not true, I couldn’t shut up about Iruka. It was almost embarrassing!” Obito and Rin looked at each other, then at Kakashi, and back at each other with looks of bewilderment. Obito finally asked: “You barely told us his name. We had to piece together from the scraps you gave us that he was even going to our school. Kakashi, what are you talking about?” The teen scratched at the back of his head. “I thought I… talked more about Iruka. Maybe that was only in my head though?” He shrugged. His boyfriend tried very hard not to have a laughing fit and settled instead for holding hands. “You’re adorable, you dork.” Rin cooed, Kakashi blushed, Obito gagged with a smile in his eyes and Iruka finally let his wheeze free.

They ordered their ramen and Iruka told them how he and Kakashi met as kids and about the school festival and their first kiss. His boyfriend chimed in when he thought something needed a second viewpoint, but was mostly content with listening. They were interrupted when the waiter brought their dishes. “Itadakimasu!” 

Iruka smiled sweetly at the two people sitting across the table. “That’s enough about Kakashi and me, tell me more about you! How long have you been a couple?” Kakashi shot the brunet a questioning look. Iruka’s made a gesture that he got it. Obito was currently choking on his ramen and Rin rubbed his back soothingly. She had also choked on the broth but was better at hiding than her black-haired friend. “I fear you’re confusing something. Obito and I aren’t dating.” In the meantime, the Uchiha had calmed down and nodded, his face as red as a lobster. Iruka crossed his hands in front of his chest, a carefully constructed look of embarrassment on his face. “I’m so sorry, I just assumed. How you act and how Kakashi talks about you… I would have bet that you were together.” Obito moved his arms in a placating manner. “No harm done.” 

Kakashi was glad that he was wearing a mask otherwise his grin would have been far too obvious. However, Iruka was far from done. “It’s your last year at school, right? What do you want to study?” Obito gestured for Rin to start. "I want to go to med school. Before that, I'd like to go abroad for a year or so and help humanitarian organizations." She smiled, but the boy next to her looked shellshocked. "You want to go abroad?" "Oh yeah, I was reading a flyer just the other day. I think it would be a great experience." He nodded dumbly. His response lacked any kind of intonation. "I'll probably go to the military university as a social studies major.” 

The evening ended not soon after this part of the conversation. Obito mood was clearly dulled and it was affecting Rin, too. They paid, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

Kakashi accompanied Iruka home. “You want to come in?” The other boy shook his head. “Promised dad to come home early, Pakkun has been acting funny. Do you think it will work?” The brunet tried to look encouraging. “We’ll see. Say hi to Sakumo from me, alright?” He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and went inside, turning in the doorframe and waving. Kakashi went home and cared for his dog.

*

The following Monday Kakashi did something he usually didn't: He looked for Iruka. Considering the size of their school it was as hard as expected, but Kotetsu and Izumo found him wandering in the general vicinity of where the eleventh graders are and pointed him to the correct classroom. Iruka was busy chewing Anko out about her bringing her pet snake to class. Tenzou stood chuckling next to them and cuddled with the small western hognose slung lazily around his hand. He was also the first to see Kakashi. “Senpai! What are you doing here?” The older teen flicked his hand in greeting and came over. “Mah, I felt the urge to pet a snake and found myself here.” True to his words he stroked the sandy scales. Iruka had ended his tongue lashing and turned his attention to the other boy. “What are you really here for?” “Aren’t you happy to see me? Your beloved boyfriend?” Anko and Tenzou swatted him, the latter with his snake-free hand. Iruka shot them a thankful smile. He would have done it himself, but Kakashi was just out of reach. "Oh I see, I'm not welcome here." His sigh sounded heart-wrenching. "I guess you also don't want to know that our double date worked." He turned to leave, but Iruka had shot up and grabbed his hand before he could go far. Tenzou and Anko shared a questioning look. Iruka looked excited. “Tell me!” 

Kakashi radiated glee. “Sure, sure. They walked in holding hands, which was an obvious clue. Rin told me how it went in English and Obito in P.E. – Please save me from Minato's fury next dinner, he was not happy that I wasn't paying attention during his classes. – Apparently, they walked home together on Friday and talked about what would happen if Rin went abroad and, well, Obito confessed and they kissed. All's well that ends well, right?" "That's great, Kakashi! I'm so happy for them" the brunet smiled. 

The ring of the bell told Kakashi that it was time to go. "See you, love." He pecked Iruka's cheek with his mask covered lips, said goodbye to Anko and Tenzou, and went his merry way. He'd probably go and annoy Gai for the rest of the day.


End file.
